Mutt
by purple devil 87
Summary: Just a fanfic I wrote for Isle of dogs which doesn't seem to have enough fanfiction. Its Just a small moment between Tracy and Atari. Btw I ship those two so hard


Atari sat next to Tracy his stare vacant and somewhat listless as he took in the view of the park around him. Over the past year Atari had started a relationship with Tracy and his English had improved greatly once he had started taking classes. Tracy on the other hand had finished her last year of high school in Japan and was looking for a good university. Preferably somewhere she could attend with Atari as he has finished his schooling lessons with his private tutor. The park had become barren as the sun began to set behind the stand of trees facing the flickering city lights. Atari scooted closer to Tracy as she hugged her arm around him tighter as a slight breeze brushed past them letting stray cherry blossoms land on the both of them making them laugh. From there place under the tree occupying the edge of the park they had a clear view of the vivid sky and the trees and other shrubbery around them as the sun set throwing its colors over the sky.  
Tracy looked over at Atari first staring at the pink bubbly patch of skin on the side of his head from where he had surgery to remove the piece of tubing that got lodged there during the plane crash. Atari met her gaze. He stared at her small face topped with a large poof of hair delicately balanced on her head. A smile played on his lips, but it seemed thin in comparison to anything a bit more enthusiastic he had ever given. Tracy noticed this and commented on the matter. "Busy day?" "Mhm." The mumbled response was enough for her to comprehend and undoubtedly asked no more about the matter not wanting to get slaughtered with information.  
It had been busy for him in the past few weeks due to his new position as mayor and yet he still kept at it. Somehow the workload didn't bother him and Tracy always felt proud about how diligent he was. Atari had taken a walk with Tracy to clear his mind and they had ended up under the tree to see the beautiful sunset. As the stars began to dot the sky Atari was quiet for a moment and then spoke "Do you wonder what would happen if I never went to find Spot's?" Atari spoke with a subtle Japanese accent and it was getting better as his English improved. "No...not really. ...What, do you think about it?" "Sometimes." Atari replied his stare now vacant again. "I don't think I would have found you if I didn't look for Spot's" "Yeah that's true." Tracy chuckled lightly making Atari smile again.  
Atari refocused and pulled out a small journal that fit perfectly in his pocket and flips to a page near the back of the book."I-I wrote a haiku for you. I hope you like it. It's in Japanese because I had a hard time expressing it in English." "Can I hear it?" "Sure. I was going to read it anyway. I felt it fit with our current setting"  
Atari pauses, hesitant but begins to read it slowly letting the words caress his tongue and elegantly flow as the Japanese comes to him more easily than the foreign syllables of English do. "Kami ni haru no hana, on'nanoko wa junsuina kanojo no waraigoe o egao ni shimasu. Nichibotsu no zujō o kuraku suru." (Translation: Spring blossom in hair, girl smiles her laughter pure. Darkening Sunset overhead.) Tracy understands every word of it and is silent for a moment after as she admires the poems beauty. All she can utter is a whispered "Thank you." as she is at a loss for words.  
Atari cups her face in his hands letting the burning sensation of the blush in her cheeks contrast with the coolness of his fingertips as they graze across her face. Tracy giggles a bit as there noses touch sending a tingle throughout her body. She closes her eyes as a subtle electric charge fills the air and a sweet and passionate feeling surrounds her. Softly Atari moans as she feels a gentle tug on her lower lip and kisses back with an intense ferocity. Tracy hugs Atari closer wanting it to stay like this forever. Their eyes meet again and the blush returns to her face. As there lips part Tracy lets out a small murmur hoping it's not over yet, but it is.  
Atari intertwines his fingers with Tracy's letting the heat of her hand smother the coldness of his with her warmth. A wobbly sincere smile is evident on Tracy's face and Atari notices making even him blush a tad. In this moment there love is an ensnaring patchwork of contrasting cultures perfectly blended into something new. Like a mut its not entirely pure but instead a uneven mix of Atari and Tracy together.


End file.
